1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bedding support devices and, more particularly, to a blanket elevation apparatus for elevating bedding away from the feet of a bed occupant.
2. Description of the Related Art
The weight of bedding on a bed occupant""s feet and ankles can cause considerable discomfort to one suffering from foot ailments. When such person is in need of rest, they prefer to lay in warmth and in comfort while sleeping in their bed, yet the weight of the blanket resting atop the feet and ankles becomes a hindrance to restful sleep.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vertically adjustable device which supports bedding in an elevated manner away from the feet of a bed occupant in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective. The development of the blanket elevation apparatus fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose blanket elevation devices for elevating bedding above and out of contact with the feet of a person lying in bed:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,021, issued in the name of Westgard;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,468, issued in the name of McWilliams;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,614, issued in the name of Reinhard;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,327, issued in the name of Smith;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,121, issued in the name of Williams;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,899, issued in the name of Lou;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,658, issued in the name of Fontenot et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,901, issued in the name of Sargent; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,581 Bi, issued in the name of Pender.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a device which can support bedding away from the feet of a bed occupant in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a blanket elevation apparatus for elevating bedding away from the feet of a bed occupant.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a blanket elevation apparatus being functional with a traditional bed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a base frame retainer which is positioned between the upper mattress and the lower box spring.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a base frame retainer having a pair of leg tubes for slidably receiving lower leg members of a plurality of multiple-sized bedding elevators.
It is another object of the present invention to provide bedding elevators which support bedding in spaced relation to the upper mattress.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a blanket elevation apparatus fabricated of stainless steel which is encapsulated with a soft, pliable rubber material to prevent harm to the skin of bed occupant.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a blanket elevation apparatus is provided for elevating bedding away from the feet of a bed occupant. The blanket elevation apparatus is functional with a traditional bed to adjustably position the bedding thereof relative to its associated mattress. The blanket elevation apparatus comprises a base frame retainer defined by a U-shaped, upper horizontal component, a generally square-shaped, tubular lower horizontal component, and a U-shaped vertical component integrally disposed therebetween. The tubular lower horizontal component is positioned between the upper mattress and the lower box spring, whereby the U-shaped vertical component abuts an end wall of the upper mattress.
Integrally disposed in a parallel manner atop the upper horizontal component are a pair of leg tubes for slidably receiving lower leg members of a plurality of multiple-sized bedding elevators. The lower leg members are removably held within leg tubes via frictional impingement. Each of the pair of lower leg members has a rearward end which extends vertically therefrom into parallel tubular uprights.
The parallel tubular uprights each have a curved upper end which extends horizontally to form a pair of parallel, cylindrical bedding supports having a cross member integrally disposed therebetween. Thus, the bedding elevator is elevated above an upper surface of the upper mattress and supports the bedding thereatop so as to support the bedding in spaced relation to the upper mattress. The bedding elevators are available in a plurality of various sizes.
The use of the present invention affords a bed occupant with selective vertical adjustment of the bedding so as to prevent discomfort or injury to the bed occupant suffering from ankle and feet ailments.